stargate_terranovafandomcom-20200213-history
Free Jaffa Nation
The Free Jaffa Nation is a government formed by independent Jaffa after the downfall of the Goa'uld System Lords. History Founding Born from the underground Free Jaffa Resistance movement, the Free Jaffa Nation was established following the Battle of Dakara, which ended the reign of the Goa'uld in the Milky Way. Claiming the holy world of Dakara as their capital, the Jaffa rallied their planets into a loose coalition which would span most of the galaxy, making them a dominant player in interstellar affairs. The new Nation inherited part of the fleets of the System Lords, partially filling the power vacuum left by their defeat. In an elaborate ceremony marking the official founding of the Nation, Teal'c and Bra'tac, who had been instrumental in the freeing of Jaffa, were declared blood-kin to all Jaffa, the highest honor that can be bestowed on any citizen. The Ori Crusade The Beginning of the War The Jaffa Nation was initially ruled by the Jaffa High Council, on which votes were appropriated based on unconfirmed military assets. Even at this stage, the nation began to be clearly divided between at least two major political factions: the Progressives - who supported Teal'c and Master Bra'tac's vision of a representative democracy - and the Traditionalists who supported the military oligarchy with Gerak at the head of the High Council. With the arrival of the Ori, things became difficult for the Jaffa Nation. Though initially committed to resisting the spread of Origin and its attendant Priors, as most Jaffa were horrified at the idea of worshiping false gods once more, many fell under the alluring sway of the Ori's message. However, Gerak was converted to Origin, becoming intent on making the false faith the official religion of all Jaffa, everywhere. It was soon made apparent that Gerak's choice threatened to unearth civil war, though, as the Progressives and even some of Gerak's fellow Traditionalists were opposed to this idea; even his most-trusted aide, Yat'Yir, had doubts. When at last he did see the light, Gerak chose to rebel against the Ori. A resolution passed by the High Council mandated a referendum to determine whether the Nation would adopt a constitution based on Earth representative democracies. To the delight of the Progressives, the measure was passed, with elections to be held two months afterward. Even with the societal progress, though, the Jaffa suffered greatly against the followers of the Ori, their ships being completely ineffective at stopping the recently arrived Ori Motherships. One of the first Jaffa worlds to fall to the Ori was Teal'c's home planet of Chulak, a vital symbol of revolution and freedom to his people. The Nation Fragments ]] The new Jaffa leader, Se'tak, took matters into his own hands, using the Dakara Superweapon to massacre thousands of Ori followers. He targeted human worlds that had fallen to the enemy in order to wipe out the followers of Origin before they could be brought into the crusade. A Jaffa strike force aiding in this plan faced impediment by SG-1, andwere ultimately killed by Adria while attempting to take over an Ori ship. Learning of the location of Dakara from one of the Jaffa, Adria took her ship there and completely destroyed the Ancient superweapon, along with Se'tak and his loyal followers. SG-1 (beamed out by the Odyssey), along with General Landry and Bra'tac, are the only people known to have survived the assault on Dakara. After the fall of Dakara, many Jaffa worlds bowed to the Ori, now out of fear as well as conversion. Small resistance movements still existed on many of these worlds that were capable of gaining intelligence on Ori forces. One sect of Jaffa, called the Illac Renin, became devoted to the path the Ori showed them. Led by Arkad, a former First Prime, they formed their own power group in the fragmented nation and sought to bring the Jaffa under Ori rule. In order to help stabilize the leadership of the Jaffa, a peaceful summit was called on the Jaffa world of Dar Eshkalon, but a terrorist strike killed nearly all of it attendees. It was revealed that this was done by radical Jaffa who followed Arkad and the Illac Renin. Arkad wished to steer the Jaffa's destiny firmly away from self-determination and into the waiting hands of the Ori. Furthermore, to gain the favor of his masters, he attempted to stockpile weapons-grade naquadah to use in a covert strike against the Tau'ri, but he was killed by Teal'c before he could accomplish his goal. Following the retaking of Jaffa worlds and the defeat of the Ori, the Nation was reunified on Chulak under the direction of Bra'tac, the new High Chancellor. The Progressive Era